1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to shelving adapted to display product, and more particularly to shelving designed to maintain a stack of product and present it at the forward edge of the shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shelving display apparatus is used in conjunction with, or in place of, existing shelves to display product, such as packaged food. These displays accept stacks of product, placed one behind the other, and bias the stack forwardly through pressure applied by a backing plate positioned behind the stack. In the prior art the mechanism for applying this forward pressure and for controlling the plate member has been complex, resulting in an expensive display which is difficult to handle and inefficient to load.